Fault
by The Renowned Obscurity
Summary: A lamenting Ho-Oh reflects upon his feelings for Lugia and the day she disappeared from his life forever... Late response to SilverUmbra's challenge


**So this has been in the back of my mind FOREVER and I never really had the motivation to write it until I saw SilverUmbra post a new challenge. It's late though, just because my Internet was down for like 2 weeks and I couldn't post it. So yeah here's my entry, a short, kinda-angsty, Ho-ohxLugia Oneshot, written in Ho-Oh's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fault**

It was my fault. Really. It was my fault that there was only one tower standing in Ecruteak City. It was my fault that she was forced out of her home. And it was my fault that she's hidden away forever from me and the rest of the world.

I travel the skies of Johto and the rest of this diverse world, leaving a sparkling trail of seven colors behind me. I travel these skies, granting eternal happiness to all the human's fortunate enough to set eyes on me.

But what about me?

Where's my happiness?

Ever since she left, her home destroyed, I've been melancholic and forlorn. But who's to blame for that? Me, and only me, I suppose. It was my sacred flames that engulfed my companion's Tower, reducing it to ashes among ruins. It was the flames from by beak that lit up the dark sky that fateful night.

And now, she hates me. I saw the way she looked at me. Her narrowed cerulean eyes embodied hatred and pain as she looked at me. And before I could explain – before I could even apologize – she flew off in the blink of an eye.

So many things left unsaid… But maybe it was because we spent most of our time arguing. Despite this, my counterpart and I, we were inseparable. And it's true we bickered, but that didn't stop me from loving her, with all my heart.

That day she left forever, with the hatred in her eyes, was the day my world shattered. I was nothing without her. Incomplete. She was my partner. Even though this is true, she still can't seem to forgive me. And it's all my fault.

If I only knew where life had taken her after that day. I could find her and apologize and tell her how I feel. Humans have it easy, I think. They always have the opportunity to be with the ones they love and express their emotions. But we Legendaries… there's always some sacred duty to be performed, some shrine to be protected.

I ruffled my rainbow feathers and unfolded my majestic wings, sending down iridescent particles in the process. Bracing my talons into the splintering wood, I prepared to take off. I couldn't stand remaining at my perch atop the Tin Tower any longer, the burned one always by my side, reminding me of once was.

I headed west toward the setting sun. The sky was smeared with an array of pink and orange clouds prominent against the bluish-purple backdrop. My great wings carried me far, and before I knew it, I was soaring over the ocean that I believed separated Olivine and Cianwood.

I thought that this flight would clear my mind, but it was futile. I just couldn't get thoughts of her out of my head. Out of frustration, I let out a shrill cry, alerting all those around me.

My keen senses suddenly picked up a response, coming from somewhere below me, deep beneath the sea. The familiar call startled me, resounding through the churning waves and up to the sky. Could it be? No. Impossible.

I must've been imagining it. There was no way she could be calling up to me from way beneath those islands dotting the water. But the idea of her being so near – and even just hearing her melodic call once more – filled me with a medley of emotions.

It brought me pain to know I was at fault for both our lonely lives. But I was also feeling an odd sort of happiness, imagining me being with her again. And then came the fear – the fear that she would still hate me, even after all these years.

But what did it matter?

I was just imagining it anyway.

I left the islands in the sea far behind as I sailed out of Johto. Taking a deep breath of the cool air, I raised my feathered head to heavens in silent prayer.

Oh Lugia, please be blessed with happiness… Wherever you may be…I hope, that above else, you are happy.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Eh yeah, that's it. Not my best work, but I'd thought I try a different approach for a pairing for once. So yeah, please drop me a review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
